


Malig Rider: Scrib_eyeSteak Edition

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Creampie, Facials, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, Outdoor Sex, Pegasus - Freeform, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Thighs, Throne Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Camilla spends time with her mounts. A fic trade with KratosAurion97
Relationships: Camilla/Malig, Camilla/Pegasus
Kudos: 19





	Malig Rider: Scrib_eyeSteak Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KratosAurion97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/gifts).



* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

The malig groaned, shifting restlessly in its pen at the Order’s stables. The many great steeds and beasts of the Heroes were all in repose, attempting to slumber through the night. The last of the stablehands had retired for the evening, leaving the mounts in peace.

All save one.

Camilla heard her mount’s groans and coaxed it further down her throat. She was squatting on the straw, heels tapping against the cobblestone floor. Her gloved hand worked the rest of its shaft, occasionally slipping down to cup its balls hanging off the reanimated wyvern’s crotch. 

Whatever forces had revitalized her steed, it had ensured its baser instincts remained intact as well. So when she caressed or seized its sac, grabbing a single nut wider than her fist, she felt a surreal warmth from its impotent seed sloshing within. The idea of this load being pumped into her stomach, or her pussy or ass, made her almost lightheaded and giddy in anticipation as she sucked harder.

The princess tended to her mount, feasting on its loins the way only a skilled rider could hope to accomplish. Her lips wrapped around its scaly, smooth-yet-thick shaft as she bobbed her head up and down. She flicked her hair out of her eye as she gazed up at her mount with a look of reverence and adoration.

_ Glrk glrk glrk glrrrrrrrup~ _

Camilla pulled free with a loud, wet pop. thick strands of spit clung between her lips and the malig’s cock tip. She licked her lips clear before diving in to slurp and suckle the pointed cock head. Her hands came up to rub its shaft and smear her spit into the scaly cock. She shifted off her feet and onto her knees as she leaned in to start peppering kisses up and down the shaft. A free hand now reached down to stroke her damp panties.

“Mmm, my darling pet - are you ready to cum?” she cooed between kisses. A deep, raspy growl was her answer. She licked her lips and purred out, “Good - cum all over me.”

Her malig blinked, trying to perceive its master’s words. Camilla kept suckling and smooching its shaft as she punctuated her words. “I’ll- _ mmwah! I’ll  _ take a shower after this  _ slurp slurrrp _ ...you just let it all out, my darling~”

She squeezed its shaft and started pumping like crazy. The malig shuddered and growled before its release finally came forth. Camilla acted swiftly and clamped down, pushing her lips against the slit as she tried to drink as much thick, goopy spunk as she could.

Tried.

“ _ MMPH-PAH!” _

She pulled off, cheeks already full, and exposed herself to the sheer torrent of malig cum. It drenched her, turning her obsidian armor milky white. Her mouth hung open to let some of the warm, salty spunk stain her tongue and slither down her throat. Nostrils flared as the heavy scent of musk overwhelmed her and sent her toppling back. Camilla laid prone, flat on her back as she was covered in malig seed.

She’d need more than a shower - she’d need a full bath.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Ooooh! G-go faster!”

The malig obeyed its vernal-clad master’s wishes and sped up its thrusts. Camilla reached back and grabbed the top of the boulder she was being plowed into. Her shapely hips rolled and bucked against the thick cock plowing through her torn bottoms. Loud, thunderous claps echoed through the forest clearing.

Camilla wasn’t sure how far they’d wandered from the festival grounds before she let her beast mount her. It was hopefully far enough in the woods that they wouldn’t be disturbed by any roaming or curious parties. Yet the truth was, the vernal princess didn’t really care to speculate on spectators. Not when she was too busy enjoying herself as her twat was stuffed.

“F-Fuck!” Camilla arched her back, screaming and spitting. Her heels tapped against the stone with every vigorous thrust. The fuzzy ears on her head flopped over and was poised to fall off. Her big bust threatened to pop out of her black bustier as it bounced. 

The malig’s wings stroked down and encircled the rock. Its hips kept thrusting as well as any cadaver could manage. Luckily, its master was more interested in its thick cock as opposed to its lack of technique. The lack of passion didn’t matter - her fingers weren’t curling and heels weren’t clacking because of some sloppy hip work after all.

“Oh gods yes! O-Oh gods YESSSSS!”

Camilla grabbed her breast and squeezed as an earth shattering scream escaped her lips. Her screech tore through the forest and spooked the woodland denizens that had dared to stay thus far. She pulled her legs back, pointed feet now sticking up in the air as her world turned pure white.

The malig snarled, feeling its master’s tight twat clamping down on it. It managed to keep fucking her through her climax. Each thrust sent more ripples across her skin and widened the splits in her outfit’s crotch. By the time the tears reached her belly button, her whole, untamed pubes were on full display.

Camilla thrashed and blindly groped forward to grab its neck. Her gloves were pierced by its crusty, pointed scales and kept her pinned in place. A simmilar fate befell her pantyhoses as her thighs writhed and scraped against its coarse, scaly hide. She was trapped against her malig’s body, still squirming and undulating on its thick cock.

The great beast shifted up and brought her with it. Camilla’s bare back left the rock and the indent of her curvaceous body behind. Stale drool poured out of the cadaver’s mouth and onto its master’s long lilac locks.

“D...Down.”

The beast stilled as Camilla went prone. Her haggard breathing stilled as she regained control of her faculties following the intense climax. She repeated herself - softly, yet firmly. “Put me down.”

It obeyed, lowering them both back to the rock. Camilla fidgeted with her impromptu bonds before opting to simply free herself.

_ RIPPPPP _

Camilla stepped back, leaving her torn pantyhose and ruined gloves dangling from her body. Her left breast had popped free in the furor, but she paid it no heed. Instead, she turned around, showing the tears in her outfit, and exposed her back to the malig. She reached up and grabbed the boulder before waving her butt to the eager malig. “Now finish what you started~”

* * *

  
  
  


_ BOOM! BA-BOOM! _

The fireworks overhead kept everyone's attention locked in the heavens, which suited Camilla and her mount just fine. She settled into the prone malig’s chest, letting her creamy thighs wrap and massage its cock. Scaly flesh rubbed against her panties and left a covered bulge in her kimono. She reached up, caressing its chin and softly cooing, “There we go - isn’t this nice, darling?”

They settled together atop the castle roof. Camilla flicked her hair away, not wanting to miss any of these wonderful hoshidan sky flowers. This wasn’t her first show, but she could still appreciate them, and especially the ones here in Askr now.  _ ‘The Hoshidans have such wonderful ways to celebrate,’ _ she mused.

But she had to respect her Nohrian heritage, such as tending to her loyal mount’s needs. Using her mouth would deprive her of the show, and using her ass or pussy would be more than a little too conspicuous. So instead she opted to use her thighs, laying down on her loyal Malig as it alternated between groaning and watching the bombs burst above.

Camilla kept stroking her silky thighs up the scaly shaft, humming a hoshidan tune she’d heard below. Her hand reached over to her nearby sake set, already poured and waiting. The nohrian princess tipped the saucer back and let the rice wine slide down her throat. “Oooh, that’s good,” she cooed.

_ BAM! Crackle crackle. _

She shifted her poise, letting her legs alternate their strokes now. Her calves wrapped around until she had her malig’s cock completely covered by her body. She tipped it back, letting it rest over her soaked panties and nuzzle her stomach. 

“Mmm, that feels so good, doesn’t it?” Camilla turned back to her beast. The undead wyvern groaned, gargling through its reanimated throat. The princess smiled at its answer and beckoned it with her finger. “I thought so. Come here~”

The beast lowered its head, snout flaring near its mistress’s head. Camilla left a short kiss on its snout before rubbing it like a docile pet. The light trills from her malig made her speed up her thigh humping. She accidentally sent its cock away with her undulating hips, letting the beastly cock pop out of her kimono and erupt.

_ Ba-booooom! _

Camilla gasped, watching it fire high into the sky. She swiftly recovered and sought to lessen the risk of being caught by distracted patrons, or gods forbid- have her beast’s discharge fly over the edge. The princess tilted her thighs back, bringing the cock towards her body and directing the spunk stream all over her kimono. It seeped into her top, clinging between her breasts and exposing her rock-hard nipples through the now-drenched fabric. Weaker shots splashed against her obi before dripping down to sit over her stomach. A few powerful bursts reached all the way up to her head as she flinched. Those seedy ropes managed to mix into her hair or cling between her horned headdress.

She closed her eyes as a fresh mask of seed coated her.

_ Boom! _

She missed the rest of the fireworks above as her private show went on below.

* * *

**“Groooowl”**

Camilla chuckled at her Malig’s groan as she leaned in to nuzzle her cheek on its shaft. Soft orange light leaked in from the cave’s opening, illuminating her as it did the tapestry of golden ocean waves. Her knees pressed against its scaly hips as she busied herself with licking its cock.

The beast laid in the grotto, submerged up to its neck as its rider sat on its crotch and tended to its loins. Her bikini-clad breasts rubbed against its shaft. Its tail occasionally flicked out of the water and slapped against the rocky shore behind her, but Camilla paid it little mind as she leaned in to keep lathering the wyvern’s cock with her tongue.

The princess felt it - every vein pulsing in its thick cock, every ridge between the harder plating. She kept her hands on its inner thighs as she busied herself with running her tongue across the whole length. Her eye fluttered between the looming wyvern’s cocked snout and its slightly cold, albeit rock-hard cock.

_ Ptoo _

She spat on its tip before leaning in to swirl around the slit. Camilla traced around the edge and painted a circle of saliva along the rim. The shaft throbbed and pushed between her breasts. The princess wrapped her arms around its cock in a sensual hug to keep it in place.

“Oh, someone’s eager,” she smirked. Her Malig growled in response, confirming her obvious musings. She leaned in to nibble its flared tip before giving a husky growl of her own. “Well don’t worry - I’ll take good care of you, darling~”

Camilla shifted back and dropped into the grotto. The water came up to her hips as she leaned in to start sucking its nuts. Her lips sucked the leathery balls, tasting the slight twinges of ash on its hide. Still, it wasn’t enough to make her flinch. If anything it reminded her of the battles they shared as she tore through legions of hapless foes. Such vivid, almost evocative visions made her thighs squirm in delight.

_ “Mmmm~” _

The princess kept tending to her monsterous mount’s needs, even as the sun started kissing the horizon. They’d been going for sometime now, at least a few hours after she slipped away from the beach-bound Heroes

She finished its first ball and shifted to the next one. Camilla dipped further down, dragging her breasts off as she started cleaning it from below. On a whim, she drew a hand back behind her and blindly grasped for the bikini top clasp. Her other hand reached up to trace her nails across its newly-cleaned nut. Tracing it. Marveling it.

She loved her family - her siblings, her retainers, her dear sweet Corrin. She accepted that with her dragon blood came certain urges and a proclivity to sating her carnal needs, taboos be damned. She  _ relished _ the thrill of battle and the sight of terror in her foes eyes as she tore them apart. And just as much as all that - she loved her Malig.

Camilla rose, leaving her discarded top floating in the water. Drool hung off her lips as she purred, “Oh trust me darling - there’s plenty more where that came from~”

* * *

  
  


“Aah...S-So hard,” Camilla whimpered, keeping her breasts locked around the Malig’s shaft. Both mount and rider were standing tall, putting its dick at about her bosom’s level. Her long, flowing dress hung fluttered off her hips, buffeted by the strong winds. The princess was left toppless in the cold mountain rain as she reluctantly tended to her undead beast’s needs. The mount groaned, shifting back on its legs as its rider reluctantly struggled to rub her marshmallow tits against its cock.

She wasn’t like the other Camilla’s. She didn’t have their past, or their bonds. The only tie she had was to the little puddle and her pining for a family. Her yearning to be loved. The dream-born Camilla filled that need, acting in the way a young child perceives its elder sibling.

But she was still Camilla. She still had the blood of dragons in her veins, still had a dark craving hidden behind the illuminated facade. She was born of a child’s wishes, but had the body of a woman. 

A woman with needs.

“Hold still,” she pleaded, pushing against the looming malig. The beast cocked its head aside, not understanding her wishes. If she was just a child’s dream, her malig was a mere shell. It didn’t have the will or desire for its rider’s ministrations. She wasn’t even sure if it could cum to be honest. But what it had was a fat, thick cock, and it obeyed her will. That would suffice.

Camilla kept trying to jerk off her malig with her tits. Her bare feet trembled atop the rocky floor , shaking in the cold rain. She hadn’t expected this storm when she’d left the Order to fly far, far,  _ far _ away to handle this shameful craving, and was already too entrenched to give up now. But the wind and rain wasn’t making her task any easier.  _ ‘Maybe I can do something about this,’ _ she mused before addressing her malig through chattering teeth. “S-Sit down.”

The beast twitched before lowering itself to the ground. Camilla followed suit as she dropped to her knees and shuffled close. The princess shifted her grip to keep her tits pinned by her forearms as she blew into her numb palms. “W-Wings - open them, and wrap around us.”

It obeyed, shielding her from the buffeting winds. Camilla breathed a sigh of relief. She was still cold, but the rain was at least kept at bay. It left her time to think, to contemplate.

To regret.

The dreamborn princess glanced down at her bare tits with disdain. She loathed being like this. Caught between a child’s wish and a woman’s cravings. She wanted to be Azura’s doting big sister, not a malig-hungry harlot like the other Camillas. But no matter how many times she denied it, she always came back. She always wrapped her breasts around an ivory, scaly cock and rubbed her sensitive chest all over it. Just like now.

Dreamy Camilla settled on her knees and wrapped her tits around the dick. She lobbed a few wads of spit to aid in her lubrication, even tried humming her little sister’s favorite song. She took no joy in this, but she couldn’t deny it. She wanted more.

Camilla  _ needed  _ more.

* * *

_ Slosh Slosh _

The pegasus shifted in the waters, whining nervously. Its lilac-tressed rider smiled kindly as she leaned in to nuzzle her steed’s neck. Her hand stroked its mane, while her other palm kept gently pumping up and down iits throbbing shaft. . “Now now - there’s no need to worry, darling.”

_ ‘Eeeeeee!’ _

The equine beast trotted around, disturbing more water in the natural hot spring. Luckily, its master was a patient soul and kept her handjob nice and slow. “Shhhh, its okay - just let your master handle you, alright?”

Her words and soft coaxing finally sated the beast as it stilled in her hand. The princess cooed in delight, giving its flank a friendly pat. “There we go. That’s not so hard, is it?

She leaned down, gazing at the thick horse cock as her lips started watering. Her hand gently squeezed the shaft, unable to even close around it as she let loose a husky chuckle. “Well, this part is. Let me take care of that for you, shall I?”

Camilla slowly shifted down until she was on her knees before the pegasus’ cock. She marveled the equine shaft, admiring as it throbbed and flexed before her. The princess leaned in and left a small kiss on the underside of its tip.

_ Mmmwwah~ _

_ ‘Brrrhrrr!’ _

The beast shuddered at her lips - her wet, cold lips. Camilla pulled back before cupping her hands in the water. She gently pumped her wet hands over the horse cock, leaving it glistening as she reached for the soap.

“H-mm hm, h-mm hm, h-mm hm, hmm hm hm~’

Camilla hummed a Nohrian war tune as she worked, lathering the pegasus cock with lavender soap. Her fingers coiled and pumped across the thick shaft, making sure to press in between any veins. She even made sure the flared tip was nice and clean by rubbing a nail gently through the edge and even atop its slit. As her thumb pulled away, she noticed something sticky clinging to her fingerpad, over the bubbling suds. 

“Ooh, is this for me?” she cooed. The princess brought her thumb to her mouth and plopped it in her lips. She felt the soap on her chin, but paid more attention to the dollop of salty horse-spunk as she danced her tongue over her finger. Her free hand stroked down to cup the beast’s balls as she relished the fleeting treat on her tongue as long as she could muster.

_ ‘Pwah~ _ ’

Camilla pulled her thumb out, shaking off the suds and spit before she leaned in to grab its other ball. The princess applied more soap on her hands before she began kneading and massaging the big urns in her hand. Her fists couldn’t even close around them, but she could feel the cum sloshing within.

She leaned in, resting her forehead against the underside of its cock as she worked. Camilla felt the warmth on her head, feeling dizzy as she quickened her pace. Her gentle ministrations turned more frantic as she sought to finish cleaning her steed...before she made it filthy again.

She’d take care of the stiffness later - for now she wanted to make sure it was nice and clean before she’d struggled to swallow it down.

* * *

“Uff! Uff Ufff!

The ruined throne room thundered with the queen’s grunts and raspy growls. Camilla grasped the throne, wrapping her fingers around the old brass and wood for support. Her knees dug into her cape, bunched up around the seat of the chair for comfort’s sake. She slammed her hips back and sent ripples over her regal skin.

She wasn’t like the other Camillas - the others were mostly compelled to handle their malig’s and projected a sense of duty to the constructs to mask their own inclinations. It was a simple, crude way to quell the lustful fires burning in their dragon-borne blood. Even the dreamborn was no different.

But she was different. Her mount was different. It still could think, still could feel. Still could fuck.

The other Camilla’s fucked their maligs. Queen Camilla  _ allowed _ her malig to fuck her ass.

“C-Come now you bru-ooooh-te - I told you what t-to do,” she tsked. Her hands dug into the throne’s back as she sped up her hip thrusts back. The malig snarled, coherent enough to recognize its master’s taunt. She was goading it - teasing it.

It didn’t like being mocked.

**“Graaaaah!”**

It sped up, overpowering the queen. Camilla’s tits and stomach were pinned against the throne as she gripped it for dear life. Its wings dug into the edges and grazed her gloved hands with its rotted, leathery hide. Her ravenous ravager’s thrusts were so strong that the throne beneath her was tipping backwards. 

The queen glanced down at the unstable back of her fuckseat before eyeing her malig with curiousity.  _ ‘Wait- is it trying to?’ _

_ Eeeerk _

_ ‘Ah.’ _

_ CRASH _

The beast’s weight sent the throne, and its occupied queen, toppling backwards. Camilla gripped the edges until it crashed against the floor. The force made the dick in her butt rocket in even further until she felt fat, leathery balls slap her thighs. “Oooh, fuck!”

Her cries spurred it on. Its torn lips drew back in a snarl as it slammed down on its royal rider’s rump. It rode her with far more force than she could muster against it. Each thurst made her smaller body rattle in her royal raiments until it reached its peak.

**_“GURAAAAAAH!”_ **

_ “NNGH! _

It came, filling her ass in malig spunk. Her mount pumped two thick wads in her butt before exhibiting its autonomy and dragging its dick out of her ass. Queen Camilla was dragged against the toppled throne’s seat until her hips caught on the edge and let the creature pull free. It's still-cumming cock blasted hot, sticky ropes all over her regal back and turned her armor milky white.

She said nothing, did nothing as she was marked by her own lowly undead mount. Her head stayed bowed as she was buried under lukewarm piles of stillborn seed. Its deflated cock landed against her smeared back with a loud  _ whap _ before the malig toppled over to the side.

Then she rose.

Queen Camilla flicked away some spunk in her hair before eyeing the sticky webs in her fingers. “Better. Next time I want you to  _ fuck _ me though. Am I understood?”

**“Groowl…”**


End file.
